The Ouran Renegades
by Missy Moore
Summary: Missy Bellamy is the daughter of an old family that had devoted themselves to protecting the presidents of the usa and the States intrists, dealing with the dark side of the States. her Best friend was the daughter of a mob family but when they are killed except Tati, the Bellamy's adopt her and ship the girls to Ouran highschool, where they deal with the the past and the host club
1. Chapter 1

Two girls sat on the roof of the world class private school, Ouran High School. The blonde on sat back on her backpack, knees up as a desk as she wrote in her composition notebook for the one hundredth time that day.

"Missy! When are you even gonna be done with that story!" The other girl chided pulling one of her earbuds out, the blaring screams of her favorite band at a deafening volume. She had long partially curling, black hair that with the days humidity, failed to stay straight as she had tried to tame it with her flat iron this morning. She had three different colored zebra bows on Blue, green, and purple matching the plaid skirt she was wearing. Her skin was very pale for a light skinned Hispanic girl almost mimicking her friends Caucasian shade. Her dark brown eyes looking to the girl next to her. Missy was a pretty girl, she had a cute face and dark amber like eyes that in the sun seemed like a warm caramel color. Her long naturally gorgeous blonde hair was always perfectly straight because she was lucky enough to inherited the right genes. She was small and very petite even though she ate like a collage boy. Standing at 5'3'' inches most guys found her adorable and with her pleasant personality Tatiana has to scrap boys off of her daily.

"Tati, just wait I think this one is gonna be really popular when I post it!, but come on we have to get to class, we're meeting in the auditorium for choir practice to get ready for next weeks concert and that's on the other side of campus." Missy explained starting to pack up the remnants of her lunch and books, smoothing out her white blouse leaving just enough buttons open so her black tank top and sadly A cup chest revealed and dusting off her plaid skirt.

"Tati, can you help me put my knee high converse back on?" Missy pleaded with a puppy dog face. Tatiana sweat dropped but complied with her friends request.

"Why do you always have to take off your knee highs when you wear them!" Tati complained finishing the last knot.

"They get so hot!" Missy said reapplying a thin coat of eyeliner to her bottom lid, finishing off the days look with a messy bun and stealing her friends unused earbud. A strong guitar rift with underlying bass chords and drums gave way to a smooth low voice. It was they're favorite band, Loveless in Autumn, which a few years ago when they still lived in the united states where some of there best friends. Missy had even dated their shy bassist, Ramses for 2 years.

"Is this their new album?" Missy asked.

"Yeah, Nick sent it over to us I left your copy on your bed and downloaded mine to my Ipod, They are really picking up a fan base back in the states. This stuff is really good, It also looks like they made a song for you, their 4 track is named 'Missing Missy' and damn is it a downer, Ramses must be all sorts of depressed cause that song makes me want to cry." Tatiana said looking up at the decorated ceiling as they traveled through a sea of yellow dresses and gray suits.

Missy looked down to the ground tears threatening to fall, she did miss Ramses badly, she sometimes wished her parents didn't move her Japan, but lately things have been better than they were back in the states. Tati rubbed her back and murmured to her sweet things trying to calm her friend. A girl with bright red and black hair with a cat tail attached to her bag came up to them.

"Hey Missy-chan and Tati-chan! Oh Missy-chan, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Cat, I know you like all the honorifics but seriously just call us Missy and Tati, But nothings wrong, Missy is just a little down about her ex." Tati explained.

"Oh yeah the bass player from your favorite American band? Loveless in Autumn?"

Missy lifted her heard up and wiped a stray tear "Yeah that's him, he was a really nice and sweet guy, I had to break up with him because I was leaving for Japan and he should be able to have a girlfriend he can see often and that isn't in a different country."

"Aw poor Missy-chan! I need to go right now to meet up with Renge-chan, but I'm so bringing you to the Host club with me after school! You'll love it and forget all about 'What's his face'!" she said before walking away.

Tati turned to face Missy and held her face in one hand and wiped another stray tear from her eyes. All the students stopped and stared at the girls. All the guys started drooling as Tatiana slowly was bringing Missy's face to her own "Missy, I don't want you cry anymore tears, your too beautiful to cry. Don't worry Tatiana's gonna make you feel all better come on, I think they are almost begging for a make out session now want to give them all a big old kiss? Remember the Lesbian act we did at our old school in the states? Lets make some guys freak!" She said whispering the last part into her ear. Missy grew a nice big smirk grabbing her hand and running to the nearest janitors closet.

"Okay we can mess up our clothes and hair to freak them out now moan!" Missy whispered to her unbuttoning her shirt more and making a raspy breathy moan come out.

Tati took that cue and loudly said "Oh Missy, that was such a sexy moan, lets see if I can make you moan some more!" he voice dropped to a whisper "We need to really sell it, your bra, have it hang out a little!"

As they finished up their quickie 'Make out session' a group of guys gathered outside of the door listening to the breathy moans and the banging against the walls. Kyoya Otori was writing in his infamous little black book until her nearly ran into a first year trying to get a better view of the closet door. It opened just in time to reveal two heavily disheveled girls, both short but the Black haired girl was slightly taller. The blonde's blouse was completely unbuttoned and a bight red bra was peaking out of her tank top while her hair that was in a bun previosiously had been taken out and fussed with a bit for that just sexy bed head look, her cheeks nearly matching her bra. The black haired girl was slightly panting her shirt coming up to reveal her flat pale stomach before she grabbed the other girls hand and ran away. Kyoya was caught off guard by the sight of the two girls and made a note to look up more an those two.

It was the last class of the day and they had a substitute teacher.

"Anikia haniro"

"Here!"

"James Jin Lee"

"Here."

"Marissa Bellamy?"

Missy raised her head from her nap "Eh? What?"

"Marissa Bellamy, I would very much appreciate you stay awake for my class and where is your uniform!" the snooty substitute asked.

Missy grabbed a paper from here wallet and Tati handed her another one as she got up and walked to the teacher and in her sweetest voice said "You see these? They are contracts made with the school, me and my sister Tatiana Garcia-Bellamy. Are exempt from wearing those disgusting yellow monstrosities. So I would suggest if you don't want me calling chairman Suou, just don't make such a scene."

The teacher huffed and told her to sit back down before she gave her detention as she finished the days lesson.

As the final bell rang Missy and Tati went to their adjoining lockers and started to gather their homework when 2 high pitched squeals emanated from behind them.

"God Cat! Can you and Renge squeal any louder I think I have some ear drum left?" Tati said holding her injured ears.

"Hey there Renge, so what are you doing here? Aren't you at the host club already?" Missy asked nicely elbowing Tati for being so rude.

Cat smiled "Oh Silly Missy-chan! Remember we are taking you and Tati-chan with us!"

The girls started to back up slowly before slamming there lockers shut and shouting "RUUUUNNNNN!" creating a poof of dust that filled the hall.

"Oh No You Two Don't!" Renge yelled throwing a rope into the dust cloud. When the dust cleared they were on the ground tied up cursing and kicking. The two yellow clad girls started to drag the girls to Music Room #3.

Tamaki was running to Kyoya because the twins had taken his precious 'Daughter', Haruhi to take pictures of her in their mother's latest creation when the dreaded voice of the Host Clubs self proclaimed manager rang out as her mechanized platform came rocketing from the floor.

"Oh Boys! I got a challenge or you!" She shouted out. All the guest looked to each other and ran before caught in Renge's crazy plan.

Honey peered over Mori shoulder a small glob of chocolate frosting on the tip of his nose "Renge-chan? What's this challenge?"

"Well I'm glad you asked Honey-senpai! I'm challenging this host club to do what they do best, but these are tough customers! But if you can entertain these girls you will be the at the level that Ouran needs you to be at!" Renge explained.

Hikaru and Kaoru said in sync "Well who are these tough customers?"

Renge's platform lowered to floor level as she kicked the tied up girls who she had gagged since getting close to the room "Them!"

Cat and Renge quickly undid the girls gags and turbo speed disappeared into the floor of the Music Room.

Tati screamed first " UNTIE US YOU FUCKING RICH IDIOTS!"

Missy followed right after with a "I Will Personally Castrate Anyone Who Doesn't MOVE RIGHT NOW AND UNTIE US!"

All the boys quickly jumped up and fumbled to untie the restrained girls except Kyoya who was writing down what the girls were doing and saying. Mori eventually pulled everyone away and Haruhi undid the knots. Missy jumped up and gave Haruhi a big hug.

"Finally! I'm Free!" she explained only to drop her voice and whisper into her ear " Oh and by the way Doll, your too cute to cross dress successfully."

Haruhi looked stunned but just smiled "Wow took you 5 seconds, took Tamaki a whole week!"

Kyoya finally stepped in "Ah Marissa Bellamy, She joined class 2A last semester after her parents the famed Watchdogs of the president, moved her here after adopting in Tatiana Garcia-Bellamy after her family was killed by a rival family for the top spot as the lead family for the Miami Mafia. They went to Public school up in central Florida , Marissa was one of the smartest students in her year by her teachers accounts but she never did any of her work. But quite a singer, getting top honors in her choir and at different competitions. On the other hand Tatiana is an actor, receiving high accommodations and awards for her performances. And she's an average student. Who in the crime world is known as Black Panther, beautiful yet deadly. And likes to play with their prey. But when you came to Ouran your reputations became of the Ouran Renegades, causing trouble for the teachers and students, while treating the populations to performances of girl on girl action. Which I suspect from your background is just a fun little game you two play."

Missy walked over to Kyoya and grabbed his tie bringing his face down to her level. She raised her fist ready to punch his lights out and growled "_How did you get that information?_"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses up smirking "Looks like your family also taught you the family business."

Missy was ready to deck the arrogant boy but a small hand gripped her own pulling her back into an awkward hug. Honey hugged her with usa-chan between them trying to calm the enraged girl "Don't worry Rissa-chan! Kyoya-san is always a little grouchy, but he's a good guy!"

Tati froze after hearing the nickname.

"_Ah Shit_" She mumbled while talking to Haruhi about what its like trying to act like a guy all the time and if she uses the guys room or the girls room when going to the bathroom.

"What's wrong Tati?" Haruhi asked remembering when Tatiana chided her for calling her Tatiana-senpai.

"Oh well, you'll see in a moment. I'll get her in a second." Tati said taking off any jewelry that could be ripped out or used to choke her. Missy basically went limp in honey's arms her hair falling in front of her face, big fat tears hitting the glass like floor.

"Rissa-Chan are you alr…" Honey tried to ask concerned but was interrupted.

" SHUT UP! SHUT UP! STOP IT! STOP CALLING ME THAT! STOP CALLING ME RISSA! STOP IT LET ME GO!" Missy screamed out thrashing around trying to get out of the small boys arms. Honey let go and Tati ran over to the still crying and upset Missy. Missy swiped and pushed away from her not wanting to be bothered to just live in her misery, when she finally could find the strength to push who ever brought her into their arms down on the floor. Tati ran her hand through Missy's hair as the girl tries to hide her face in her blouse.

"You Idiots! I've been trying to keep her from another break down like this since last weeks! Rissa is what her recent ex-boyfriend called her. She broke up with him when we were sent to Japan for his own good. They were together for 2 years. I've never seen two people devoted to one another as much as they were. She is still hurting apparently a lot still." She said pointing to the girl now calmed down but clinging to her shirt silently sobbing. Tatiana growled and stood up leaving Missy on the ground and Haruhi went up to comfort her some more. She stood up and walked in what seemed like a stalking way up to Kyoya.

"You Bastard! If you didn't freak her out she wouldn't be like that! How do you know so much about us! Your some kind of freak! Did someone pay you!" she yelled at him. Tati grabbed a long vase and broke the tip making it jagged and sharp.

"I swear to god if you were hired by the Morallas family I will kill you!" she threatened.

Kyoya backed up scared for the first time, knowing it was a stupid to threaten a dangerous girl like the daughter of the head of an ex-mob family, but for some reason he couldn't help himself.

"TATIANA! STOP NOW!" Missy yelled standing up wiping away the last tears and walking over to Tatiana hitting her hand making her drop the vase shattering it.

"Lets just go…." Tati said.

Kyoya pushed back his glasses "Girls, Not to anger you more but you just shattered a 17 million yen vase. And with that attempted murder, I think we have a little more to talk about."


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit! Missy! We can't let this happen! Your parents will send me back there and I'll get killed!" Tati said tears brimming her eyes. Missy gave Tati a pillow from the couch they moved onto. As a condition to the Bellamy's adopting Tatiana, a well known but never proven criminal, is that she can't get into any trouble with the Japanese government and laws then they are sending her back to fend for herself in the United States, where there are still dangerous people with deadly grudges after her.

"Now, Now Kyoya-san I know you're a very logical guy, Don't you think we could solve this without the police involved?" Missy tried not to sound pleading but right now that boy had her friends fate in his seemingly twisted, demented hands. He straightened his tie and pushed his glasses to his face the sun blinding his eyes as a smile as devilish as a Cheshire cat's was evident on his face.

"Oh I think that we can make a deal that can benefit both our parties. Do you know that all of the customers are females yet this school is about 57% males?" Kyoya asked informatively.

"Mommy, Daddy doesn't see what your getting at, so what if this school has more men than women, we have almost all of the female population as guests." Tamaki said sitting down next to the girls on the couch.

The twins after strangely being silent since the brash, brazen, and dangerous girls had been thrown into the room. After being pushed away from them by Mori they had been just watching and confiding to each other in a corner. Hikaru watched the Blonde with hungry eyes the way she took charge, they way she took on Kyoya so boldly, left him breathless. But when she broke down there was nothing more he wanted to do was to be the one holding her. He just thought that a girl with that beauty and powerful shouldn't feel so much pain. His twin just looked to the fireball of emotions the brunette emanated through the room, she looked feral like a wild animal, the passion and intensity of her words and actions. But as they regained some composer they rejoined the group listening to Kyoya's plan their president not really catching on.

"Tano, I do believe that Kyoya-senpai is suggesting these beautiful girls become out first hostesses and we will try to bury this little incident don't you think Hikaru?"

"Oh Kaoru, I do believe you are right brother" he took the blonde's chin under his hand lifting her head up to his gaze "These beautiful ladies could enchant anyone of the male population to bring in more revenue."

Missy's normally tolerant nature was gone at that point. And for this arrogant fox like guy to touch her and bring himself so close to her she nearly spat in his face.

"Kitsune, if you don't move your hand now, you won't be able to jack off with it for a while cause I will smash it until it shatters like glass." she said through gritted teeth her teeth, her canines looking like fangs as her eyes looked more a tigers the normally hidden flecks of green livid in anger.

"Now, now Marissa-san, why don't you listen to Kyoya's offer It might not be to bad, I mean you'll get used to the craziness, If I could so can you." Haruhi tried to console the fuming girl. She pushed Haruhi away to collect her thoughts, everything was just coming at her at one time.

"What's your terms Otori." she growled.

"You and Tatiana will talk and flirt with guys the same ways that the hosts treat their customers, you must come every school day after school or any group event that we decide to have. You will be encouraged to perform that nice female romance trick you have maybe talk to the twins on how to make it more profitable. You will have a weekly quota to fill or we will leak information about this 'Incident' and I don't think you want that to happen. Oh and you must also wear anything we give you without complaint. I suggest that you use this time now to interact with the hosts and get used to them since we will be seeing a lot of each other." Kyoya rattled out like it was his plan all along. He walked over to his table sitting down to his laptop taking a break from his little black book trading it for the Clubs expenses, diving into balancing Honey's cake budget. Tati stood up and looked right to Missy, her friend hesitantly nodded.

"We'll take the deal you bastard." Tati growled. Missy calmed her down as they walked back to the couch, the boys trying to get the girls to open up.

Tamaki lined up the hosts in front of the girls "Okay princesses these are the hosts of the host club!" he said rose pedals seeming to blow in out of nowhere.

He took both of there hands walking down the line the boys made.

"This is the oldest host, Mitsukuni Huninozuka-Senpai, our Lolita type, even though he doesn't look it, he's actually 17 years old!" Tamaki said giving him a big hug. The girls just stood there jaws slack looking at the boy who was about 1.45 meters tall.

He held up a large stuffed rabbit "Hello there pretty girls! You can call me Honey! And this is Usa-chan! And behind me is Mori-san, he's my cousin and Tamaki says he's the, strong and silent type isn't that right Mori-san?"

The extremely tall boy behind him had dark brown, almost black hair, chiseled features on an almost unemotional face.

His dark eyes looked down to the girls in front of him "Hai, I'm Mori-san."

Tati was about to say something sarcastic and perverted before Missy elbowed her in the gut "What Tati was about to say is Nice to meet you Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai."

Tati giggled through the pain her friend had given her knowing her all to well, that she would have said something distasteful and crude. Tamaki introduced himself, Haruhi whom her strangely like a pedophile called her 'His Daughter', and the Shadow king, Kyoya.

"Hey Tano, I think you.." Hikaru said.

"..Forgot about us!" Karou said finishing his twins sentences. They had matching snide smiles as they hung off Tamaki's shoulders touching and prodding him like drunk women who were sizing up a man to take home since they were intoxicated enough to take home anyone who met their waning standards.

"GET OFF ME YOU DEVILS!" Tamaki shouted peeling the boys off him running over to the girls. Tati stood cocking her head as Tamaki peeked out over her shoulder. To here these boys were a curiosity, their devilish grins with glints of mischief in their eyes. Tamaki whispered into their ears "And those _things_ are Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin. They along with their mother create our costumes, and they are the Devil types, which along with their twincest act rake in customers, you should learn some things to enhance your.." Tamaki breathed in sharply before grumbling out irritated "_Lesbian _act."

Missy gave him a weary look as Tati shamelessly stared at the boys. Karou felt her intense stare and then barely motioned for his brother to take his lead when he bent down grabbing her hand gently pressing his lips to her fingers, as his brother came up behind her one arm around her waist, the other moving her hair whispering things that made her cheeks fill beet red as she started to fall more into their clutches when all the sudden there was a loud smack. The girl was ripped from their arms and Hikaru was cradling his head.

"What The Hell Was That!" Hikaru yelled, his infamous temper flaring as he rubbed his hurt head. Missy's head was tilted down her hand lowering down from smacking the back of his friend.

"Kitsune, you better watch yourself. I don't like my friends being messed with. And I smell manwhore off of you from a mile away. I swear, you mess with her, I'm gonna get me a new fur coat from your hide Kitsune." She said in a dark quiet voice almost as if a cloud of darkness surrounded her, Hikaru shut up and headed her advice knowing she was dead serious. Tati started to shake her mind out of the erotic cloud it got stuck in when Missy had pulled her away. She went and sat down trying to regain composer when ah felt the other end of the couch sink lower. A hand grabbed for her shoulder and she reacted on instinct grabbing it and twisting its owners arm into a painful position.

"Owww! Please stop! Owww! I'm Sorry!" one of the twins said to her because at this point Tati couldn't care which one was which, she was exhausted, molested, and her sanity was frayed by the stress of the day. She released his arm and he brought it close to his chest assessing the damage.

"I'm sorry, I'm stressed, my instincts are kicking in, I'd suggest the next time I've had a bad day, don't touch me from behind. I might just end up pinning you to the ground." Tati said slumping back giggling slightly at the violent thought.

"Its okay, I understand, I just wanted to apologize for my brother, he took it way to far. He can be a little inappropriate at times. Some times I wonder if Hikaru is really the older one!" He laughed looking at his brother trying to avoid the blonde girls ever present wrath when all the sudden there was something in his lap. He looked down to see that Tati had laid down on the couch and used his lap as a pillow.

"Karou, I'm gonna take a Little nap, this has just been to much today, that's okay right?" she asked snuggling closer to him. His body started to relax from the stiffness it gained when she laid down at first. He started to run his fingers through her hair mumbling "Sure you can Tati-chan."

Missy growled at the now cowering boy. She sighed and brought a chair over to where he sat on the floor shaking slightly head buried in his knees as he expected more of her anger filled rants, surprised when he heard her laugh.

"Kitsune, get up, you look too pathetic for me to yell at." Missy looked at the boy with a reluctantly caring face like a mother would when a child broke on of their prized possessions. She couldn't help but feel bad, it was her major flaw, she was way to forgiving and she knew it too, but if she didn't help she felt even worse than the person she didn't help. She petted his head and he looked up confused. This girl had practically cut off his balls and force fed them back to him, but then she was different now, she was nice. His hair was nice and soft with stray remnants of product he used to style it, she stroked it trying to calm him down.

He eventually got the hint and sat on the chair she got for him as she grabbed another one.

"So.. How do u and Karou work your act? Do u kiss, flirt, touch each other a lot?" Missy asked hesitantly.

Hikaru blushed slightly imagining himself doing those things to her but tried to stay on topic "Uh, no we don't kiss, we tend to allure to a kiss before our guests pass out from nose bleeds and excessive fangirling, but we do flirt, like we pretend to have our own little games that people may twist as something sexual, but that what makes us so popular, to be good, you need to walk the fine line of mystery, and revealing, like a good dress, show off something's to catch attention, but leave enough covered to make them want more, speaking of dresses, I need to take you and Tati's measurements for the cosplay we sometimes do, if that's not a bother." Hikaru asked in a calm voice.

Haruhi watched them from the other side of the room as she picked up some of honey-sempai's left over cake plates. He was different around her, Missy was able to take Hikaru on and not only tear him a new one, putting him in his place, but calm him down and care for him so that he isn't emotionally unstable and wrecking the place with his mood swings. With in a matter of minutes she was able to talk the impenetrable walls of Hikaru Hitachiin, and make them crumble down and let her in.

Haruhi watched her as Hikaru led her into the dressing rooms with a measuring tape. She thought to herself 'This girl is a one to watch, she's very interesting indeed.'

Tati was awoken to the sun beating down on her face and a giant lurch. She looked around confused and scared at the new somewhat unfamiliar surroundings. She sat up quickly from the backseat of a car sounds were coming into focus, one of her favorite songs from L.I.A., Flashbang.

_Life is a war zone!_

_Got to just learn to survive!_

_Don't matter if your alone,_

_All you got to do is stay alive,_

_So stand your ground!_

_Join the battle!_

_Oh just look around!_

_Set off your own Flashbang!_

Missy waited for the heavy guitar to melt away into soft violin for the refrain, she sang as a favor for Nick.

_With all of your pain,_

_And all of your suffering,_

_They'll call you insane,_

_So search for the light,_

_In the darkest of night,_

_Become so bright, Become your own Flashbang._

She wiped her eyes from the painful, former happy memories, gripping the steering wheel tighter forcing herself not to cry anymore silly tears when a hand went on her tensed shoulder.

"Marissa, its okay, just keep thinking how great it felt then, it wasn't the wrong thing to do. Come on pull over and I'll drive us the rest of the way home." Tati said comforting her unstable friend.

"Yeah your right, I think the woman next to us thought I was about to slam the car into hers." Missy tried to make a joke to lighten the mood, or maybe even convince herself, that its all a big giant terrible joke that would be over in a minute, hating that she was wrong. The rest of the drive home was silent, other than the sound of the gravel driveway and the untrimmed bushes lightly scraping the sides of the car with their leaves. It was hard to find when they were looking for houses in Japan but Missy and Tati found an old American style house that was built by an American soldier who stayed in Japan and married the love of his life, a local farm girl, and built a huge house in the countryside. Missy stepped out of the car getting her keys from her purse opening the door to the huge house looking up too her tower room. {[( A/N: The house basically will be the house from the Movie, Cheaper by the Dozen, cause I just love that house.)]} She grabbed an apple and climbed up the stairs too her Attic room perch, grabbing her laptop and notebook to type up the next chapter in her book in the waning sunlight of the day. Tati set her bag down watching her friend run too her haven, when Marissa had a problem she wasn't like a normal people who would run away from problems, she would lock her self away with them, wallowing in her own hurt and will be unresponsive until she can get over it herself, and realize what was wrong was something she can't control, or stuck in her past.

Tati wondered how long she would be without her real best friend this time when their orange stripped cat, Ginger, jumped on her lap.

"I wonder when she's coming out tonight Gingie, she's still so hurt over him, and Hikaru was really pushing her today, I'm surprised she didn't rip his face off," Ginger purred cuddling in her lap "Karou seems different when he's away from his brother, he's so nice and sweet, and for once he seems genuinely interested in me."

"Now, now, I didn't know that Gingie became the therapist when I'm gone." Missy said coming around the corner heading towards the kitchen taking out some pots and pans.

"Well, I wanted someone too talk to other than a closed door, so what are you coking tonight?" Tati asked setting Ginger on the ground to scamper away as she walked into the kitchen "Do you need any help?"

Missy started to tie her hair up and putting on her apron "I think I'm gonna cook some of my grandma's recipies, are you up for a polish feast?"

"Maybe we should invite some people over? Wouldn't that be fun?" Tati tried to get her out of her depression bubble. Something about cooking always made her happier and more talkative.

After debating in her head if it was a good idea she ignored the depressed voices in her head telling to starve and hide "I guess that's ok, we have plenty of food, not more than 10 though, ok, and I don't want a crazy party, we have school tomorrow still. Did you do your homework?" She asked like a mother would as she started taking out some rice and ground beef.

"Oh of course I did Mamma Rissy." Tati joked as she secretly pulled out her phone texting the only person who could contact everyone she wanted to come.

To: Renge

Get the host club over to our house tonight,

Missy's cooking a casual dinner party.

Its gonna be some polish food.

Tell them the address, and starts at 9.

From: Tati


End file.
